


Do You Mind?

by SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash



Series: Spideychelle Promptsmas 2k18! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Sharing Clothes, Spideychelle, promptsmas, promptsmas day two, spiderman-homecomeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash/pseuds/SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash
Summary: MJ isn't entirely sure how to handle Peter's new habit.





	Do You Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for Promptsmas, a 25-day writing challenge by @spiderman-homecomeme on Tumblr! Go check her out and join in the fun. ;)
> 
> The prompt for day two was: "Do you mind?" "What? I'm cold."

  * Okay, so winter hasn’t exactly helped quell MJ’s crush on Peter
  * In fact, it’s made it so much worse
  * First, there’s the fact that every time he comes in from the cold, his cheeks are all flushed and rosy
  * Then, there’s the fact that he pulled an [adorable little stunt so that they could go and watch the first snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818703)
  * But there is one habit that is worse than all of the above
  * Because Peter Parker has started stealing her hoodies, and that is a goddamn problem if MJ ever saw one
  * The first time it happens is after one of their sleepovers at her house, when she loans him her Midtown windbreaker and then forgets about it
  * A few days later, he shows up to school, and at first she doesn’t notice anything
  * But then he shows up to their zero hour class wearing it, and MJ realizes that the jacket it a little bit tight around him
  * When he slides into the seat beside her, MJ can see the little paint stain she left on the sleeve, the place where she accidentally punctured the material with her pen
  * But before she can say anything about it, he reaches up to stretch, and the jacket slides up to reveal his midriff and a hint of his chiseled abs
  * And now MJ’s mind seems incapable of forming any comprehensible thought other than “Unhhh” 
  * Peter glances her way, and she thinks that she sees the hint of a grin on his lips
  * “‘Sup?” he asks in that stupid, dorky voice, inviting her to say something
  * MJ could be be all smooth, and tell her crush that he looks better in the jacket than she does, or maybe just brush it off and stay cool as a cucumber and ignore it
  * But MJ is neither smooth nor cool, no matter how hard she pretends 
  * So what she actually says is, “Do you mind?” 
  * Peter knows what she’s talking about, so he just shoots her a lopsided smirk 
  * “What? I’m cold,” he defends, flipping up the collar of the jacket and burrowing into it further
  * And MJ doesn’t have a better reply, so she just lets out a little puff of frustration and turns back to her homework, praying that this will be the end of it
  * But of course, her luck couldn’t possibly be that good
  * Over the next few days, it becomes more and more frequent for Peter to show up in another of her sweaters, always returning the one he borrowed before freshly washed
  * And she always does her best to appear slightly aggravated, letting out a sarcastic remark or rolling her eyes
  * But MJ can’t complain
  * Because, for one thing, there’s nothing like seeing Peter Parker stumbling around school in a hoodie that everyone knows by now belongs to her
  * And when he gives them back, MJ’s sweaters always smell just like him, like May’s clean laundry detergent and his shampoo
  * And it’s for this reason that every once in a while, MJ will wear one of the newly-returned hoodies to bed, just to breathe in the scent of her best friend and long-time crush 
  * ~~But what she doesn’t know is that, every once in a while, Peter has been known to do exactly the same thing~~




End file.
